A friend, or the world? Percy don't save me!
by NicoCheesediPizzaAngelo
Summary: what happens to Nico when he is captured by Gaia as she told Hazel in Son of Neptune? what happens to the others? Please note this was started befor MoA came out so i won't be sticking to that storyline.
1. Chapter 1

**A friend, or the world? Percy don't save me!**

A PJ/HoO fan-fiction

**This story is being written as if the character who's point of view it was was writing a fan-fiction but please don't let that stop you from commenting on what you thought of the story and also suggestions – please I really can use any help offered. Also it is written before Mark of Athena.**

The center of the earth has surprisingly good Wi-Fi

All I'd done was a bit of snooping, I'd wandered through my dad's lands trying to find my great-grandmother's 'gap in the fence' so to speak. I was trying to find the place where she let the evil spirits who came to my dad's land when they died back into the world again so that they could live and terrorise mortals. I mean if you take away the evil-spirits-who-come-back-to-life-to-terrorise-people it's something any kid might do isn't it? And the only punishment they would get would be a telling off (possibly) right? But MY great-grandmother kidnaps me, uses me as bait for my friends, cousins and sister to lure them to their deaths, threatens to kill me on a less-than-hourly-basis and generally makes my life miserable. Although when I come to think about it most people aren't the son of the Greek god of the Underworld and great-grandson of Mother Earth who happens to be evil and planning to destroy your dad and his family and strip them of their powers and titles as gods of the Western Civilisation (at least I don't think most kids are in this situation, please let me know if you are as we might be able to help each other). Anyway I'm writing this because for being in the middle of the earth I can get very good Wi-Fi coverage and Gaia didn't bother to take my computer away. Now if you've read the PJ series then you will know that a demigod shouldn't use any electronics because it lets all the monsters within a certain area know where you are, but as I am being held captive by the-mother-of-all-monsters I don't really think it will matter. Anyway as I was saying: Gaia kidnapped me to lure Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Leo, Frank, Hazel and whoever the seventh demigod on the quest is (no it's not Piper) to their deaths. So far they seem to be falling for it (not good). I am writing this as a fan-fiction but this is serious if you can contact the questers and let them know I would be so thankful. The warden is coming now so I have to go.

**Sorry this is so short I will try to make the rest longer (much longer) but you heard him (can you guess who he is?) the warden (my mum) is coming and I need to go :-) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, well if anyone decided to read the second chapter I must be doing something right so if you like my story let me know and if you don't please also let me know because it will help me improve my writing. I have no idea what else to say so here is the second chapter.**

**I don't own PJ or HoO**

**Why Piper is not part of the seven (at the moment)**

I rarely have dreams especially for a demigod so this was pretty much a new experience for me though I could tell it was real. My dream went like this: _There were four people sitting round a workbench-turned-table thing listening to one of them talk. I recognised two people: Jason was talking while Annabeth and two other people who I assumed were Leo and Piper were listening to him. As Jason talked I realised he was describing camp Jupiter to the others. Hold on I thought, this isn't right because before I was caught Annabeth Iris-messaged me telling me that Piper had been kidnapped and could I please keep an eye out for her on my travels. I decided to let that go and focused in on what Jason was saying. He was talking about Reyna and the Praetor-ship and how it is likely that Praetors will become romantically involved, Annabeth was looking a bit pale by that time and I remembered how she had told me in an earlier Iris-message that Jason said that Hera said Percy would become a leader in the Roman camp but when I thought back to how he had looked when I met him – lost but clinging to one memory I knew that Percy and Reyna would never have more than a friendship. As I was thinking about that Piper's face was getting redder and redder then she got up abruptly and left. Jason looked confused then upset as he realised what he had done while Annabeth got up to follow Piper and Leo shook his head_

"_To much information dude, you made Pipes think that you and this Reyna had something going... on a completely different note – did you?" _

"_NO! Maybe we would have given time but since I came here and started going out with Piper I would not... just NO!" Jason ran out of the room while Leo smiled at his friend's aggressive attitude "Seriously Jason should calm down he does this whenever something threatens his relationship with Piper even if it is the tiniest thing like that one time..." he continued to talk to himself as he worked and I followed Piper, Annabeth and Jason outside. Annabeth and Jason were running after Piper and having a discussion about who should talk to her: _

"_Jason! it is time for a girl-to-girl chat seriously!"_

"_No Annabeth it is time for one of those relationship chats,"_

"_Jason listen to me!"_

"_Annabeth! Didn't you and Percy ever have any relationship chats?" _

"_Yes but most of them were while fighting monsters and such..."_

"_So? You never had any chats at times when you weren't fighting monsters?"_

"_NO! Well... except for that one in Paris..."_

"_You see? All good relationships need chats, obviously like the one you had in Paris... Wait you went to _Paris_?"_

"_long story involving Hermes and... but this is not the time to talk about it! Fine! You go talk to Piper and I'll go back to camp and work on some plans now that I know a bit about Camp Jupiter," Annabeth turned and ran into the camp while Jason went round the outside and up to Thalia's tree where Piper was sitting crying._

" _Piper, I didn't mean that I had been in a relationship with Reyna just that it can happen,"_

"_But, you said that – that she was-" Piper broke of in sobs_

"_Piper I said she was _nice_ but I meant as a friend yes maybe if we had been together longer something might have happened but we weren't and I'm with you now, I would never leave you for Reyna don't worry,"_

"_Seriously Jason?"_

"_Seriously Piper. Now will you come back inside?"_

"_Okay," she got up and they started walking back toward the camp but before they could cross the __boundary into the safety of the camp the grass rippled and these little Piranha-cupid things emerged. One of the things I recognised as the _Karpoi _hit Piper on the head and dragged her away before Jason could pull out his sword. Jason ran back to camp and I started to wake up. _I sat up realised that I had just seen Piper being abducted. The fact that it was the _Karpoi_ who kidnapped her told me that she was a prisoner to Gaia and that meant that I would probably be seeing her soon. I also hoped that my "friend" had made it to Camp Jupiter before the ship left because Percy and Annabeth may not like it as I don't but they don't really have a choice they will need him to find the doors of death and I believe in giving everyone second chances. Percy if you are reading this I am sorry but you will thank me later.

**So there you go: chapter two sorry about the conversation between Jason and Piper but I had no idea what they would say. Can you guess who is the seventh quester? (you may not like it but I do so it's coming) please leave comments letting me know what you think. I have no idea what to say so see ya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again sorry if you think this is a new chapter but I realised that Piper wouldn't be at camp Jupiter so I have had to re-do chapter 3. Hey guys sorry it's taken me a while to update I've gone back to school then been sick for a week but here you go. By the way MoA is out and is awesome but I will not be following that storyline so don't go getting mad at me for it because this was started before it. Also in this version the Romans don't really mind about children of Athena though there aren't any children of Minerva and Annabeth doesn't have the quest … unless I change it later so she does but then I will tell you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJ or HoO**

**A visit from the past**

Percy here! Sorry if you thought it was Nico again but I stole his user name and password ages ago and when I found this on his site I thought it was a good way to keep everyone (who use internet) updated on our goings on so here I go: When _The Argo II _arrived at Camp Jupiter the Romans freaked out and it took a little bit for them to calm down. When the people on _The Argo II_ got off the ship – well it was half and half, half the Romans freaked out and got into battle formation forgetting they didn't have weapons while the other half recognised Jason and started freaking out about all sorts of things to do with him – did he have his memory back? Did he remember them? Had he turned into an evil, scheming Greek? I kind of doubted the last one but this was the Romans not me. Me? I was freaking out about how Annabeth and if I knew anyone else on the ship that person would react to seeing me, I figured Annabeth would start by walking up to me and either kissing or slapping me. I hoped it was kissing and not just because I wanted it (though that was a major factor) but also because if the Romans saw someone they viewed as an evil Greek walk up and slap not only the person who had stood up for the Greeks in the senate but also a Praetor – well they wouldn't be very happy. So when Annabeth got of the ship I walked right up to it and before she could do anything slapping or otherwise I hugged her and as I did so she whispered to me

"Percy Jackson! Where have you been?!" but then she sort of fell into my arms so I knew she wasn't really angry, at least I didn't think she was.

"Well I've been..." I started but she cut me off

"Tell me later,"

"Okay," I turned around and yelled "ROMANS THIS IS ANNABETH CHASE, DAUGHTER OF ATHENA-" the Romans started to look a little confused and I remembered that there are no children of Minerva "I KNOW THAT MAY SEEM WEIRD BUT SHE HAS ONE OF THE GREATEST TACTICAL MINDS AND WAS RECENTLY ASKED TO RE-DESIGN OLYMPUS AFTER THE TITAN WAR." At this the Romans stopped looking annoyed about Athena having a child and instead impressed about re-designing mount Olympus. Two other kids had climbed down during my intro of Annabeth and as all the Romans who weren't looking at Annabeth were looking at the dude with blond hair, icy blue eyes and who somehow reminded me of Thalia Grace I assumed he was Jason … Grace. I mentally face-palmed – duh Percy, the son of Jupiter, Zeus's Roman equivalent who had the same last name as the daughter of Zeus was most likely related to her on their mother's side as well as their father's. I walked up to him and said

"Hi, you must be Jason Grace – I'm Percy Jackson," he grinned

"The son of Posiden – uh I mean Neptune – uh the sea god?"

"Yeah I'm pretty sure it Posiden and your the son of Zeus – uh Jupiter – uh you know who I mean,"

"yep that's me and I know what you mean," he turned to face the Romans "ROMANS OF CAMP JUPITER I AM JASON GRACE YOUR FORMER PRAETOR, I AND MY FRIENDS COME IN PEACE WE WANT TO FIND AND STOP GAIA FROM RE-AWAKENING BY JOINING FORCES TO CREATE AN ELITE TEAM OF FIGTERS TO FIND AND CLOSE THE DOORS OF DEATH. WITH ME ARE ANNABETH CHASE WHOM HAS ALREADY BEEN INTRODUCED TO YOU AND LEO VALDEZ SON OF VULCAN," Reyna came forward and said

"We welcome you and your friends to New Rome, Jason, but the Roman law decrees that all people sent on quests from Rome must first prove themselves to the Romans. You, Percy and the two people Percy believes are to go on the quest with you from this came Hazel and Frank have done this but I'm afraid the others have never been seen by the Romans in battle so before you leave I suggest that we have a friendly war game so your friends can prove themselves. Also aren't there supposed to be seven people on this quest?" Jason glanced over at the other people who had come on the ship to see what they would say. Annabeth came forward

"We accept your offer to prove ourselves to you but as Percy and Jason are sort of allianced to both teams they will probably have to sit out -" at this Reyna nodded "So it would mean that it was the two of us would be up against the whole of your Legion which is hardly fair. Piper McLean daughter of Venus was supposed to come on this quest with us but was abducted by monsters recently, it is our intent to rescue her while on the quest," Reyna considered this

"Very well if you and your friend Leo can prove yourselves worthy then you can start this quest with six people as for the matter of numbers..." she paused then when she opened her mouth to say something another voice said

"We'll help," I (and everyone else there) turned around to see who the speaker was, it was...

**Ohhh I am mean sorry but it was to much to resist. Please let me know if you have any idea who it was and R&R please please please I will not update again until I get at least 2 reviews so come on please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys Please Please Please review if you like the story suggestions and flames are welcome. Sorry it's been so long I meant to update sooner but I have been dealing with sickness as well as my normal crazy life and Writer's block so anyway without any further a due...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJ or HoO**

**A 'Friendly' Fight**

Hi. This is still Percy. I thought I'd let you know who it was before I continued the story.

"_We'll help," I (and everyone else there) turned around to see who the speaker was, it was..._

"Thalia?" I said surprised. Reyna looked completely shocked when I said her name

"Percy Jackson! Where have you been?!"she demanded "We have been looking everywhere for you!"

"Sorry but it's hardly _my _fault,"

"Wait, wait, wait! Time out!" Reyna exclaimed "I have two questions; How did you get here? And Who are you?"

"We are the handmaidens of Artemis the goddess you would know as Diana, she helped us get in, we follow her orders and in exchange for swearing of boys we do not age meaning we live forever unless we die in battle."

"So... pretty much you are Diana's errand girls?" Reyna inquired

"NO! We are Diana's _Handmaidens_, we are girls who have proven ourselves worthy of becoming immortal to fight monsters."

"Oh yeah?! And just how did _you _prove yourself worthy?"

"Well first I stood on the top of a hill holding off an army of monsters long enough for my friends to get to safety even though I knew I would die-"

"Well you obviously failed since your alive,"

"-I _would _have died if my father hadn't turned me into a pine tree!. But anyway as I was saying, years later I was brought back to full life and I went on a quest to rescue my friend even thought it was likely I would die – yet again, I didn't die but what I did do was prove my worth to Artemis and I became a Hunter."

"so pretty much you nearly died twice?" Reyna snorted "I have nearly died many a time, I don't know about you _Greeks _but it is no big deal for us Romans," before Thalia could reply Annabeth stepped in

"Thalia was also going to be the child of the prophecy until she joined the Hunters – because she became immortal she never reached 16 so it went on to Percy – the next oldest child of the big three." the Romans started looking confused at this and I realised that Annabeth assumed that I had told them about the second Titan war, or that they just knew about it.

"Um Annabeth-" she held up her hand

"Wait don't tell me – you haven't told them yet have you?" I could feel myself starting to blush

"You _haven't_?! but Percy..."

"The situation never arose." I mumbled

"What are you talking about?" demanded Reyna. I sent Frank and Hazel a look that said _Help!_ They got the message and Hazel stepped forward

"I don't know what they're talking about now but I thought we were _supposed_ to be talking about the friendly war game and the quest?"

"Oh," Reyna stammered "Yes... Um … good point Hazel, … lets go back to discussing that,"

"What is there to discuss?" I inquired "As far as I understand it Annabeth, Leo and the Hunters are going to verse the Legion at war games,"

"Yes but even with the Hunters, the Legion completely out numbers Annabeth, Leo and the Hunters," Jason said

"Are you questioning our fighting skills Bro?" Thalia inquired "Didn't you see what we did at the wolf house?"

"Wait, Wait, Wait!" Reyna exclaimed "Did you just call Jason your _Bro?_ What is going on here?"

"OH!" Jason exclaimed "Sis while introducing yourself you forgot to mention who your parents are!"

"What? Oh, right, well my dad is Zeus or as you would call him Jupiter and my mum is Ms. Grace... Pretty much Jason and I are full-blooded siblings – we have the same mum _and _dad."

"Anyway," Thalia said drawing the conversation back to the previous topic "Jason you needn't worry we can do this even with less people."

"Yeah dude, with all these ladies we'll be fine!" Leo commented. Jason rolled his eyes and I got the feeling that Thalia was mentally punching Leo

"Lets just get the fight started shall we?" I inquired

"Right! good idea!" Reyna said "Okay the Legion will defend the fort and the gre-_guests _can attack, if the can capture the cohort flags and get out then we will allow the quest to go ahead okay?" she inquired., Then she raised her voice "Legion war games in half an hour we will defend. FALL-OUT!"

**Yay! I have no idea how to do a line break so this is an improvised one Yay!**

**Half an hour later**

I watched Annabeth finish her preparation for the fight and sighed to myself _I should be out there with her_ I thought to myself. Then I turned away and walked over to Reyna and Jason, Reyna was mounting Skippo as I arrived

"I have to umpire this game but what are you two going to do while it happens?" Reyna asked as I arrived

"Well with your permission I thought I'd watch the game from the air myself?" I replied

"Sure... but how?" she replied

"Like this" I let out a NY taxi cab whistle and a few moments later (once Jason and Reyna had stopped cussing like Arion at me) a black speck appeared on the horizon. It got lager and was identified to be my pegasus Blackjack. He came down to landing and started neighing at me for going away for 8 months and requesting doughnuts as an apology.

"Hey buddy... yeah sorry about that, doughnuts hu? Maybe later..." I hopped on.

"Okay..." Reyna said "You can talk to horses?"

"Yeah, Pos-Neptune created them, so I can talk to them."

"Right... Well anyway we should probably get this started," Reyna said. She and Skippo rose into the sky followed by me on Blackjack and Jason who claimed he was 'riding the wind.'

"LET THE GAME BEGIN!" Reyna yelled, the Legion started cheering while the Hunters, Annabeth and Leo started kind of charging forward, only to be held back by the second cohort which was on forward defence, It looked to me like we might be here for a while.

"So Percy... What were Annabeth and Thalia talking about before?" Reyna inquired

**Okay Again sorry it took me so long to update I honestly have no excuse except the usual school getting out of hand but Summer's coming up! so I will try to update more frequently then. Funny story really about this chapter... I wrote the first part Mid-November, the left it for a while updated my other fanfic and came back to it today, I wrote most of it then got confused about what to make happen next so left it for about an hour and came back to it after going on a magical journey into my mind to find out what happened next...**

**Clarisse: Actually she went to Camp Jupiter and asked people their opinion on what would happen if that scenario was real then she compiled the reply into one story and came back to write it down.**

**Me: Clarisse! We've been over this! I can't go to either camp because I live in Australia! Ant they're both in America!**

**Clarisse: Sorry it just seemed a more plausible excuse...**

**Me: Sure... Anyway Review! And sorry about the long author's note :-(**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I Just finished school like six and a half hours ago and decided to celebrate by writing!(Some people say I have a weird mind... I prefer the term 'Different') Anyway here is the next chapter**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing but the main plot.**

Sorry if you were hoping this was Percy again but as interesting as his side of the story is I thought I should let people know what's going on my end... so to speak seeing as I am in the middle of the earth... anyway on with the story...

I was sitting contemplating what Percy had posted and wondering how Thalia would react... I kind of hoped that he wouldn't come till she had left – but the other half argued that she had the right to know too... when I heard shouts coming from outside the room my cage was in. (Seriously? A _cage?_ I was just as confused as you) I sat up and tried to listen to the shouting, I couldn't hear everything but someone kept yelling

"Get off me!... Get Off Me!... GET OFF ME!" it sounded like Piper but I wasn't sure until her voice changed and became really sweet

"You know, you really don't want to kidnap me do you? I mean, my dad is a big time celebrity, if you kidnap me you will get in big trouble from the authorities, even if you were just doing what Gaia ordered, you can hardly sue the whole earth can you?" there was a pause then Gaia's voice filled the cavern

"IDIOTS! SHE'S CHARM SPEAKING YOU! Piper my dear, that was an impressive try but you can't escape me that easily... in fact you cant escape me at all," as I felt Gaia's presence leave of at least fade the doors opened and in marched two of the Earth Born with a person held between them. They walked over to my cage unlocked it and threw Piper in, then they locked the cage and left the room, and Piper and I were alone.

"Hey," I walked over to her "Are you okay?"

"Who are you?" she said it kinda accusingly but I figured that was understandable so I tried to be gentle (which is not something that comes easily to a son of Hades) and said

"I'm Nico di Angelo, son of Hades... and your Piper right? Daughter of Athena?"

"Yes... where are we?" she looked around

"As far as I can figure … the center of the earth … under Rome … Ancient Rome that is..."

"Wouldn't the center of the earth be under everything?"

"No it would be under about a quarter of the earth next to two quarters and on top of one quarter seeing as it is the _Center_"

"Oh...kay let me re-fraze that … why did you say under Rome … I thought China was on the top at the moment?"h

"Well technically yes but the easiest route in and out of here goes through Rome..."

"Okay well now that we've got that cleared up … what are you doing here?" By now she seemed to accept the fact that she was stuck with me and my bad sense of humour. I took a breath and began:

"I was a fool... I thought because I was the son of Hades I could go anywhere in Hades and be safe, I went looking for the doors of death, and … well I found them … but Gaia's forces found me and well … I got caught … and they dragged me here and left me at Gaia's mercy," Piper seemed slightly pale, but also a little bit curious like she thought I hadn't given her all the facts,

"Nico... where are the doors of death?" she asked

"Well the mortal side … it changes all the time but I think Gaia's forces are trying to pin it down in Greece somewhere, why?"

"Where's the side in the underworld?"

"You really don't want to know..."

"Yes I do."

"I'm sorry but right now you wont hear it from me, it's just to terrible and fresh in my mind at the moment"

"That's okay … I guess … how long have you been down here?" She inquired

"I dunno … a week? Time moves differently down here..."

"Oh okay, I wonder what's going on on the Argo II?" I grinned and pulled out my computer,

"I might be able to help you there... for the center of the earth this place has surprisingly good wi-fi,"

… **So Piper's stuck with Nico … and more people are finding out about the fan-fic. On another note I started this at the start of the holidays and I go back on Tuesday... sorry about the uberly long wait … I got caught up with other stuff but here it is now :) reviews! and guesses as to who the mysterious person is makes me very happy :P sorry that it's so short... the next will be longer... I think... :)**


End file.
